The Representational state transfer (REST) architectural systems require that all knowledge about prior communication between a client and a server is kept on the server and the client, or contained within the messages they exchange. Traditional data entry and data modification applications work on a temporary in-memory version of an electronic document which is persisted on the server once it is sufficiently complete and consistent. However, the life time of this temporary version is tied to a communication session between the client and the server which also controls pessimistic locks and reservations.